newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday Night Nicktoons
Friday Night Nicktoons was a Friday night programming block on Nickelodeon used from 2002-2004. It was possibly made to compete with Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN SUMMER 2002: 8:00p SpongeBob SquarePants 8:30p ChalkZone! 9:00p The Fairly OddParents 9:30p Invader Zim FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN FALL 2002: 8:00p SpongeBob SquarePants 8:30p Brand New Jimmy Neutron 9:00p The Fairly OddParents 9:30p Chalkzone! It was renamed Prime Time Nicktoons in June-August 2004. it went back to Friday Night Nicktoons until September 2004 in the (spaceship era). PRIME TIME NICKTOONS LINEUP IN SUMMER 2004: 8:00p Jimmy Neutron 8:30p My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00p All Grown Up! 9:30p Danny Phantom in August 1st, 2003, Jenny Wakeman in place of Zim in the Friday Night Nicktoons intro, and on September 5th, 2003 Animated Lizzie McGuire from Disney's Lizzie McGuire in place of Jenny Wakeman in the Friday Night Nicktoons intro. FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN Summer 2003: 8:00p The Fairly OddParents 8:30p My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00p Jimmy Neutron 9:30p Chalkzone! When Friday Night Nicktoons (FNN, for short) first aired on July 5, 2002, it took place in a CGI-animated building loosely based on the Nicktoons Animation Studio in Hollywood. It was hosted by the block's logo, a shape-shifting Nick logo inside a blue ring with a green circle on it. The logo was assisted by mechanical arms that ended in Nick Jr.-glove-shaped hands, as well as a giant pair of binoculars in the bleachers. FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN Fall 2003: 8:00p My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:30p Jimmy Neutron 9:00p All Grown Up! 9:30p SpongeBob SquarePants Characters from all Nicktoons and Disney Channel up to the block's creation could be spotted in the intro sequence, the "coming up" segments and the bumpers, but only the following had scheduled time slots in the block, in August 1st, 2003. XJ9 aka, Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot in place of Zim from Invader Zim. and on September 5th, 2003. the Animated alter-ego Lizzie McGuire Character from the Disney Channel Original Series Lizzie McGuire, in place of XJ9 aka, Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot. FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN September 2003: 8:00p Blazing Dragons (New Episodes) 8:30p Disney's Lizzie McGuire (a Disney Channel Original Series and New Episodes) 9:00p The Fairly OddParents (New Episodes) 9:30p Invader Zim (New Episodes) FRIDAY NIGHT NICKTOONS LINEUP IN September 2004: 7:00p ChalkZone! 7:30p Rocko's Modern Life 8:00p Blazing Dragons 8:30p CatDog 9:00p The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show 9:30p The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Series Premieres with New Episodes and Back to Back Episodes *All Grown Up! (very rarely) *ChalkZone *Danny Phantom (very rarely) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (very rarely) *Disney's Kim Possible (very rarely) *Spongebob Squarepants (New Episodes as the finale) *Blazing Dragons (New Series) *Invader Zim (very rarely) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (series premiere) *Rugrats (New Episodes) *The Angry Beavers (New Episodes) *Rocko's Modern Life (New Episodes) *As Told By Ginger *CatDog (very rarely) *KaBlam! (New Episodes) *Rocket Power (New Episodes) *The Wild Thornberrys (New Episodes) *Pelswick (New Episodes) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters! *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (very rarely) *Butt-Ugly Martians (New Episodes) *The Fairly OddParents (New Episodes) *Lizzie McGuire (a Disney Channel Original series and New Episodes) Friday Night Nicktoons intro Bumper (2002-2003) Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "From the Nicktoons Animation Studio in Hollywood." * Jimmy Neutron and Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) fly into Nicktoons Animation Studios in Hollywood on the Strato XL (rocket). * They fly over Snap (ChalkZone), who is using a hose to spray water into a large tank. The hose goes berserk, and Snap clings to it for dear life. * SpongeBob SquarePants is being filmed in the tank, and Squidward falls out one end. * Waves are created where Squidward is standing, and Otto (Rocket Power) surfs by with Squidward. * Otto and Squidward go under a bridge where Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) is standing, causing the bridge to go spinning and swings too. * Donnie falls on to a fire escape, on which Helga is admiring Arnold (Hey Arnold!). * Helga goes flying into the air and lands on a seesaw, and Invader Zim is eating a Irken sandwich on the other side. * Invader Zim goes flying into the Friday Night Nicktoons logo (minus the Nick logo in the center), where many Nicktoon characters are standing. * Invader Zim is replaced with Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) doing her "nails", then activating her jet packs to fly to the binocular bleachers (with Angelica, Chuckie, Tommy, Ginger, Rudy and Dag), into the empty logo before Cosmo and Wanda appear to make the word "Friday Night" pop-up above the Nicktoons logo ("Friday Night Nicktoons"). Friday Night Nicktoons intro Bumper (Featuring Animated Lizzie McGuire from The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show, in place of Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot) (2003) Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "From the Nicktoons Animation Studio in Hollywood." * Jimmy Neutron and Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) fly into Nicktoons Animation Studios in Hollywood on the Strato XL (rocket). * They fly over Snap (ChalkZone), who is using a hose to spray water into a large tank. The hose goes berserk, and Snap clings to it for dear life. * SpongeBob SquarePants is replaced with Merle the Wizard (Blazing Dragons) being filmed in the tank, and Count Geoffrey falls out one end. * Waves are created where Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights is standing, and Otto (Rocket Power) surfs by with Count Geoffrey. * Otto and Count Geoffrey go under a bridge where Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) is standing, causing the bridge to go spinning and swings too. * Donnie falls on to a fire escape, on which Helga is admiring Arnold (Hey Arnold!). * Helga goes flying into the air and cut to the giant pair of binoculars in the bleachers (with Angelica, Chuckie, Tommy, Ginger, Rudy and Dag) are standing. * We see Animated Lizzie McGuire is sitting on the bench doing her "nails" on her animated pink nail polish on her 4 hands and she put on her jetpacks. * Helga lands on a seesaw, and Animated Lizzie McGuire flies up and bumped into the giant power switch that turns on electrocuted. Animated Lizzie McGuire says: "Seriously Cool!" Then, Animated Lizzie McGuire press the button on her jetpacks and fly into the top, she smacks the binocular bleachers on her hand and the giant pair of binoculars in the bleachers is spinning and electrocuted (with Angelica, Chuckie, Tommy, Ginger, Rudy and Dag) Then when they cut to the stands they have some of the characters of the same show sitting together, and at the same time characters of different shows would be with characters of a different show (ex: Darwin is between Sir Hotbreath and Sir Burnevere), (with King Allfire is between Queen Griddle with Sir Galahot, Cinder and Clinker, Princess Flame, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, and Flicker) on the middle row. (with Dib Membrane is standing next to Ethan Craft, Gaz Membrane with Kate Sanders, Larry Tudgemen, Claire Miller and Ms. Bitters), (with Matt McGuire, Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple.) on the top row and (ex: Timmy Turner is between Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, Invader Zim and GIR.) on the bottom row, into the empty logo before Cosmo and Wanda appear to make the word "Friday Night" pop-up above the Nicktoons logo ("Friday Night Nicktoons"). Friday Night Nicktoons Commercials (premiere July 5, 2002) "What's coming up next on FNN?" bumper (Blazing Dragons version) (Found) Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "What's coming up next on Friday Night Nicktoons? Calm down will Show You." Sir Loungelot: "Well, You See, I... Um... Flicker?" King Allfire: "Cinder and Clinker, Take Sir Loungelot to the dungeon until his memory improves." Flicker: "But One Question Remains, Why Did You Frame Sir Loungelot?" Sir Locksmith of Holmes: "Oh, I Needed Time To Find Out Where Griddle Dropped a Ruby?" King Allfire: "But What About Loungelot's Footprints in the Queen's Bedroom?" On the Screen it has the Orange splat forming Flicker and Princess Flame on here with says New Episode on the top and the Blazing Dragons logo on it. Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "That's the Blazing Dragons jousting up next on Friday Night Nicktoons, Stay Put." Frederator and Nicktoons logos (ChalkZone Version) "Flying Blimp with Goddard" bumper Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "You're Watching Friday Night Nicktoons on Nickelodeon." "Hand changing characters" bumper (Blazing Dragons Version) Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "Blazing Dragons is Jousting Right Back on Friday Night Nicktoons." "Flicker sprays the orange paint on Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights" bumper Narrator (played by Jim Ward): "Now Back to the Blazing Dragons on Friday Night Nicktoons." "What's coming up next on FNN?" bumper (CatDog version) (Found) Friday Night Nicktoons Commercials (September 2004) A 2004 FNN promo (found; during Rugrats credits) King Allfire (narrated): Coming up Next on Friday Night Nicktoons, It's an All New Blazing Dragons. Sir Loungelot: "Well, You See, I... Um... Flicker?" King Allfire: "Cinder and Clinker, Take Sir Loungelot to the dungeon until his memory improves." Sir Galahot: Then how sir, did they take their rubbish out? Sir Hotbreath: Maybe they had mystic rubbish. King Allfire: "But What About Loungelot's Footprints in the Queen's Bedroom?" Sir Burnevere: Ah, That's it! Princess Flame: You don't have too, Flicker. Look! Flicker: "But One Question Remains, Why Did You Frame Sir Loungelot?" Sir Blaze: And I'm think going too fast for you. Sir Locksmith of Holmes: "Oh, I Needed Time To Find Out Where Griddle Dropped a Ruby?" Cinder: Hey. How'd did he get animal crackers? Clinker: He's the King. (Count Geoffrey evil laughing and Merle the Wizard winking on eye) Wandering Minstrel: We don't understand him either. King Allfire (narrated): An all new Blazing Dragons. plus Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, ChalkZone and a brand new The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show. Friday Night Nicktoons, Coming up next, only on the first network for kids, and King of Camelhot Nickelodeon. Friday Night Nicktoons intro (featuring a little girl inside the spaceship) (2004) Friday Night Nicktoons "We'll be right back" bumpers (set in a vacant spaceship) (Blazing Dragons Version) (2004) Friday Night Nicktoons "Now we're back" bumpers (set in a vacant spaceship) (Blazing Dragons Version) (2004) Friday Night Nicktoons "We'll be right back" bumpers (set in a vacant spaceship) (The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Version) (2004) Friday Night Nicktoons "Now we're back" bumpers (set in a vacant spaceship) (The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Version) (2004)